L'après guerre
by Kazouko
Summary: La guerre du Graal est terminée. Pourtant, nos deux protagonistes, Saber et Lancer, se retrouvent, sans savoir pourquoi, seul sur une île bien mystérieuse..
1. L'après guerre Chapitre 1

-Saber.  
Une main s'offrait à la jeune blonde.  
\- Lancer ? Impossible..Comment est-ce que tu..  
\- J'avoue être moi aussi confus. La guerre du St-Graal est terminée. Nous devrions être retournés dans nos tombes à l'heure qu'il est. Pourtant, voilà que je me retrouve ici, face au roi d'Angleterre.  
Il esquissa un léger sourire. Saber quant à elle, restait surprise. Elle était agenouillée sur l'herbe verte recouverte d'une fine couche de rosée matinale.  
\- Que dirais-tu de finir ce que nous avions commencé ?  
\- Combattre alors que nous ignorons tout de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes ? Perdrais-tu la tête, Lancer !  
\- Ahaha ! Réfléchis Saber. Au moins ici, nous ne serons pas interrompus.  
-... Comme tu l'as dis, la guerre est terminée. Nous avons tout deux échoué... Cela ne sert à rien de vouloir croiser le fer à présent, rétorqua Saber, avec amertume.  
\- Mlle Pendragon se défilerait-elle ? Ahaha!  
\- Quelle absurdité me dis-tu, Lancer ?!  
Saber se redressa en quelques secondes en s'aidant de la main du noiraud. On pouvait sentir une pointe de frustration dans sa voix, qui n'était pas loin d'exprimer un semblant de colère.  
\- Voilà que je retrouve ma Saber tel qu'elle se doit d'être. J'ai failli être déçu ! Plaisantait Diarmuid.  
\- Trêve de bavardage !  
Les pommettes de la blonde se teintaient d'un rose pastel, tandis qu'elle se tenait prête au combat, Excalibur en main.  
La lance rouge de Diarmuid glissa habilement entre les doigts du servant. Il n'était plus que jamais prêt. Alors que les recrues du Graal entamaient leur combat dans un paysage plus qu'utopique, une atmosphère royale s'installait parmi le tintement de leurs armes. Les deux individus bataillaient sans relâche, un soupçon de passion grandissant un peu plus à chaque croisement d'épée et de lance.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une vingtaines de minutes qu'ils se battaient. L'essoufflement et la fatigue commençaient à se faire sentir pour Saber, ainsi que pour le chevalier des Fianna. Malgré les nombreuses feintes, aucun des deux servants n'avait réussi ne serait-ce qu'à effleurer l'autre.  
Un bon de quelques mètres en arrière séparait alors les deux chevaliers. Saber s'appuya sur son épée.  
\- Faisons une pause, Saber !  
Elle acquiesça. Ils s'essayèrent au sommet d'une petite colline qui débouchait sur une falaise. Un paysage féerique s'offrait au deux jeunes servants.  
\- Comme précédemment, tu m'offres un combat digne de ton nom, Saber.  
La voix de Diarmuid démontrait admiration et satisfaction.  
\- Merci Lancer, mais en temps que roi d'Angleterre, c'est un honneur pour moi de combattre avec toi.  
La blonde et le noiraud s'échangèrent un sourire en guise de remerciements.  
\- Il serait temps de continuer notre combat, Lancer.  
\- Ne voudrais-tu pas profiter de ce magnifique panorama ?  
\- Hm... Tu n'as pas tort.  
Saber souriait. Face aux montagnes vertigineuse et à la cime des sapins verts, une expression rêveuse venait adoucir son visage, laissant percevoir sa véritable nature.  
Lancer se couchait sur l'herbe fraîche. Il imprimait dans le brun de ses yeux, ce nouveau visage de Saber.  
Une fine brise transportant le parfum des premières éclosions du printemps faisait virevolter les cheveux de blé du roi d'Angleterre. Diarmuid se sentit rougir face à la prestance qui s'émanait d'Arturia. 


	2. L'après guerre Chapitre 2

Cette dernière sentait à présent le regard envoûté du noiraud se poser sur elle. Ses joues se colorant de rouge, elle détournait son fin visage à la hauteur du servant.  
\- L-Lancer ?!  
Rapidement, une gêne pesante s'installait entre eux.  
Lancer se racla la gorge.  
\- Mes excuses...L'expression habitant ton visage était si belle que je n'ai pu en détacher mes yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde..  
La honte envahissait Diarmuid, tandis qu'Arturia restait confuse. Elle se levait tout en tournant le dos au chevalier couvert d'embarras.  
\- Lancer ! Ceci est mon butin. Voudrais-tu goûter au châtiment réservé aux manants qui croient pouvoir s'en emparer ?  
Une voix hautaine résonnait parmi le silence de verre qui s'était installé.  
\- Gilgamesh !? s'exclama la blonde, d'un ton ahuri.  
\- Que viens-tu faire ici, roi de Babylone ?  
\- Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Cette femme m'appartiens. Je te conseille de t'en éloigner au plus vite, mécréant !  
Une puissante lumière dorée naissait alors derrière le blond à l'armure d'or. La pointe de quelques centaines d'épées et d'armes en tout genre apparaissaient au travers de l'amas lumineux en direction de Lancer. Celui-ci se mettait en posture de défense, face à l'immensité du Gate Of Babylone de Gilgamesh.  
Une ambiance glacée prenait place au sein du petit groupe.  
Un sentiment de dégoût envers le servant doré naissait en Saber. S'équipant de son armure, elle aussi était parée à l'attaque.  
Archer, perché sur le sommet d'un rocher, admirait avec supériorité la scène qui s'offrait à lui.  
\- Ahahahahaha ! Regardez cette bande de mécréants ! Vos visages sont semblables à des chiens enragés ! Ahahahaha !  
Le rire moqueur de Gilgamesh n'agaçait qu'un peu plus Saber. Fronçant les sourcils, la férocité de son minois ne laissait pas Diarmuid indifférent. Il s'avançait de quelques pas afin de se tenir devant la servante aigrie.  
\- Gilgamesh, je ne crois pas que la situation te soit favorable.  
Lancer exposait sa lance rouge, Gáe Dearg, aux yeux du servant blond, avant de reprendre la parole.  
\- Je pourrais facilement te battre avec une seule lance.  
Le chevalier des Fianna aspirait l'authenticité de ses paroles. Le regard du roi de Babylone se figea. Il était prit dans son propre piège.  
\- Comment un bâtard comme toi ose me parler ainsi !  
Le Gate Of Babylone s'élargissait sous l'emprise de la colère d'Archer. Les armes qui en sortaient paraissaient prêtes à déferler, cette fois-ci, sur les deux servants.  
Le lancier, doté d'une grande perspicacité, accourut d'une rapidité hors-pair vers le côté, entraînant dans sa course folle, le roi des chevaliers. Une multitude d'armes tranchait l'air pour venir s'écraser au creux de la terre pure que recouvrait l'herbage verdoyant de la colline. Le noiraud s'enfuyait, traînant avec lui damoiselle Pendragon.  
L'arsenal de fer restait vain sur la terre sainte.  
\- Saber.. ! Tu seras mienne ! grognait Gilgamesh, hors de lui.  
Il laissait disparaître sa silhouette dans un faisceau pailleté d'or. 


	3. L'après guerre Chapitre 3

Les deux protagonistes terminèrent leur cavale dans un petit coteau isolé en bordure de lac. Ils découvraient un nouveau recoin du lieu étrange où ils étaient apparus depuis maintenant plus d'une heure.  
Arturia et Diarmuid reprenaient leur souffle. Saber devinait l'étreinte de la main du jeune homme autour de son bras.  
\- Pourrais-tu lâcher mon bras, s'il te plaît...Lancer...  
Les mots de la jeune servante demeuraient quelque peu troublés. Les paroles prononcées tout à l'heure par Lancer résidaient encore dans un coin de sa tête.  
Diarmuid libéra le bras d'Arturia, avant de contempler le nouveau décor qui s'étendait devant lui.  
Au loin, les montagnes persistaient toujours. Seul un grand lac dont le crépuscule tombant faisait scintiller l'eau limpide pouvait contenter les yeux des serviteurs du Graal.  
\- Quel endroit magnifique..clamait Lancer avec émerveillement.  
\- Que faisons-nous ici..Je me demande où nous sommes.  
Saber contemplait avec quiétude le paysage. Comment était-elle arrivé là, et pourquoi ? Cette question hantait son esprit depuis sa venue sur ces terres inconnues. Lancer et elle n'étaient pas les seuls servants à s'y trouver, et rien que de songer à cela suffisait à aiguiser sa curiosité. Néanmoins, elle restait méfiante.  
\- As-tu déjà connu l'amour, Saber ?  
Tout comme ses yeux, les pensées du noiraud se perdaient dans les faibles vagues qui dérivaient au loin.  
\- Je n'ai guère eu le temps de me consacrer à ce genre de choses... répondit la concernée avec regret.  
\- Autre fois, j'ai connu une fille au nom de Gráinne. La malédiction liée au grain de beauté au coin de mon œil droit la fit tombée amoureuse de moi, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de se marier avec mon maître. Elle avait placé un sort de Geis sur moi, m'obligeant à abandonner honneur et fierté pour fuir avec elle.  
\- C'est horrible..  
\- Pourtant, depuis cet instant jusqu'à ma mort je n'ai jamais pu lui en vouloir. Elle était si belle...Même si, à présent, je suis meurtri par cette trahison envers mon maître, je l'aimais moi aussi. Et jamais je n'aurais de rancœur pour ce qu'elle a fait. Jamais.  
La jeune blonde restait émue face au discours de Lancer.  
\- Une partie d'elle restera pour l'éternité gravée en moi. Mais peut être qu'à présent, mon cœur serait prêt à accueillir quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Le servant aux yeux couleur noisette murmurait ces derniers mots.  
\- Lancer..  
\- Oh, je suis navré de t'incommoder avec mes histoires. La nuit tombe, que dirais-tu de chercher un endroit pour dormir ?  
\- Hm, bonne idée. Surtout que nous n'avons pas la certitude que tout les servants sois réunis ici. Saber laissait paraître son anxiété à travers ses mots. Arturia et Lancer se mirent en route en quête d'un endroit où ils pourraient passer la nuit sans encombre.  
\- Tu es vraiment prudent, roi des chevaliers.  
\- En quoi est-ce mal ? De plus, tu as bien entendu Archer. Ce démon pourrait faire irruption à n'importe quel moment.  
\- Crains-tu réellement les autres servant, où ne serais-ce que ce roi babylonien qui te rends si inquiète ?  
Saber fixait pendant quelques secondes le lancier, avant de détourner à nouveau son regard. Elle restait silencieuse le temps d'un instant.  
\- Il va de soi qu'aucun servant n'est à prendre à la légère, cependant...  
\- Cependant, Gilgamesh est celui qui te terrifie le plus, n'est-ce pas ?  
Le visage soucieux de la servante au cheveux de blé en disait long. Même si elle restait muette, il n'était que trop simple pour Diarmuid de deviner sa réponse. Il se sentait peiné par la situation de Saber. L'obscurité de la nuit avait totalement englouti le ciel. Une mer d'étoile éclairait faiblement le chemin des jeunes servants. Ils suivaient dès lors un sentier au cœur d'une forêt silencieuse. Seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnait dans la nuit qui s'annonçait fraîche.  
\- Lancer, à ce rythme nous risquons de nous perdre. La forêt nous servira de logis pour ce soir, qu'en dis-tu ?  
\- La fatigue me guette. Je te suis, Saber.  
Tout deux s'engageaient dans le labyrinthe de feuillages. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils trouvaient enfin un endroit légèrement dégagé au milieu de ces grands arbres.  
Un petit feu séparaient les deux chevaliers étendu sur le sol froid. La fatigue se faisait sentir, le crépitement du feu se faisait entendre.  
\- Saber, tu n'as plus besoin de craindre Archer en ma présence. Même s'il ne me reste que ma Gáe Dearg, c'est amplement suffisant pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.  
\- Hoho, te voilà qui joue les protecteurs, Lancer ? Me sous-estimerais-tu ? Répondait Arturia d'un ton plaisantin. Diarmuid ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.  
\- Bonne nuit Saber. Les deux protagonistes s'endormaient ainsi.

\- Réveillez-vous, mécréant ! Alors que l'aube accéderait au ciel dans quelques heures, Gilgamesh se trouvait au sommet d'une branche. Il regardait amusé les servants se lever avec précipitation.  
\- Archer !  
L'épée légendaire prenait forme au cœur des paumes de la blonde. Elle était sur la défensive.  
\- Bonjour Saber, s'exclamait le babylonien d'une voix pervertie.

\- Gilgamesh, ta précédente humiliation ne t'as donc pas suffis ? L'intonation de Diarmuid demeurait provocatrice.

Le Gate Of Babylon du servant doré s'ouvrait, laissant s'y échapper une chaîne métallique venant se resserrer autour du bras du noiraud. En quelques secondes, ce dernier se retrouvait projeté contre un arbre. Son corps heurtait violemment un des arbres au loin. Assommé, il glissait le long du tronc.  
\- La ferme, mécréant ! Tu n'es qu'un insecte qui se doit de rester tapis sur le sol !  
\- Lancer !  
Saber s'élançait en direction du servant aux yeux noisette, tendis que de l'artefact du blond jaillissait une épée faite d'or et d'argent. Elle sillonnait les airs avant de finir sa course dans la chair de la cuisse gauche d'Arturia, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Cette dernière, se rétamait sur l'herbe humide que lui offrait la forêt. Elle n'avait à peine le temps de se relever qu'elle senti le métal des chaînes s'enrouler autour de ses bras afin de la tirer vers le haut.  
\- A quoi joues-tu, démon ! La voix haineuse de Saber résonnait parmi les branchages. Gilgamesh descendait de son arbre, se rapprochant de la servante immobilisée.  
\- Roi des chevaliers, que dirais-tu de finir tes jours auprès de moi. Tu me servirais, en échange de quoi, je te ferais connaître tout les plaisirs de ce monde.  
\- Jamais de la vie, Archer !  
Le roi-héro saisissait entre ses doigts la mâchoire de la jeune britannique. Il approchait ses lèvres près de son cou.  
\- Ce n'est pas une question, dit-il d'un air suave. 


	4. L'après guerre Chapitre 4

Le sang de la blonde se glaçait sous ses paroles. Elle essayait en vain de se dégager. Gilgamesh enfonçait plus profondément la lame dans la peau d'Arturia. Il frémissait de l'intérieur en voyant cette dernière se trémousser de douleur. L'expression de son visage rongé d'épouvante le faisait sourire. Le sang du roi d'Angleterre s'étendait toujours plus au travers de son pantalon et de sa robe bleu qui le superposait, pendant qu'Archer parcourrait de sa langue le long de la nuque de la servante. Le visage d'Arturia se teintait de rouge qui exprimait son humiliation.  
\- A-Arrête...Gilgamesh ! articulait difficilement Saber qui sentait sa gorge s'assécher. Celui-ci ignorait totalement les paroles de Saber. Son organe buccal atteignait bientôt la figure de la blondinette, tendis que sa seconde main remontait le corps de cette dernière qui se tortillait davantage, avant de venir se balader malsainement sur sa poitrine. Saber tentait désespéramment de se libérer, mais Gilgamesh se plaquait de plus belle contre son anatomie, avançant l'une des ses jambes entre celles d'Arturia. Une voix rocailleuse se faisait soudainement entendre parmi l'ample végétation qui les entouraient.  
\- GÁE DEARG ! Le roi de Babylone se retournait brusquement.  
Lancer, qui avait enfin repris connaissance, se dirigeait comme une furie vers Archer. Le servant d'or n'avait pas eu le temps de s'armer que la lance rouge du chevalier des Fianna perforait son abdomen. Une coulée de sang surgissait hors de sa bouche.  
\- En..foiré de petit..b..bâtard, soufflait Gilgamesh, retombant sur ses genoux. Grâce au pouvoir d'exorcisme de sa lance, le noiraud brisa avec aise les chaînes qui retenait Saber. Au bord des larmes, celle-ci s'écroulait sur le sol fait de verdure, souffrant de sa blessure. Diarmuid accourait alors, mais Saber lui faisait signe de rester à sa place. La tête basse, elle empoignait le manche de l'épée qui habitait le milieu de sa cuisse afin de la retirer avec vigueur, lui extorquant un cris de lamentation.  
\- Arturia...  
Lancer dévisageait avec déconcertement la jeune servante souillée par le mal. Archer quant à lui, avait disparu en prenant sa forme spirituelle. Cette fois-ci, Lancer se rendait auprès de Saber qui tentait de se redresser. Ce dernier la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne chute une nouvelle fois à terre. Arturia relevait son regard devenu maussade. Elle retenait ses larmes face au lancier qui découvrait son visage à la fois bouleversé et remplit de dégoût. Diarmuid enlaçait le corps de la blonde entre ses bras, ce qui colorait ses pommettes d'un rouge grenat.  
\- L-Lancer...Je... -  
Ne te méprend pas, Saber. Calme toi. Il faut soigner ta blessure au plus vite.  
Le jeune servant asseyait l'héritière des Pendragon contre un rocher. Levant la robe de celle-ci, il examinait la plaie profonde qui ne cessait de saigner au travers de son pantalon anciennement blanc cassé.  
-Excuse moi de te demander cela, mais j'aurais besoin que tu..hm..enlève ton pantalon.. , sollicitait Lancer en se retournant, dans le plus grand des embarras.  
Le silence pesait pendant quelques secondes, puis Arturia s'exécutait avec mésaise.  
\- C-C'est bon... marmonnait-elle avec gêne.  
Le chevalier des Fianna soulevait à nouveau le tissu bleu qui couvrait la déchirure trempé de sang jusqu'à la hauteur de sa cuisse. La blonde dont les joues s'imprégnait d'une couleur écarlate n'était pas à son aise, tout comme le noiraud qui, devant garder son sang-froid, constatait les dégâts de cette blessure.  
\- Il va falloir cautériser la plaie, annonçait sérieusement Lancer, qui passait déjà le bout de sa lance dans le feu toujours allumé.  
\- Attends Lancer ! N'y a-t-il pas d'autre solution ? Un bandage devrait suffire...  
\- Saber ! Ta plaie est trop profonde pour se contenter d'un simple bout de tissu. Elle risquerait d'infecter. Je n'ai pas le choix..  
La servante serrait les dents à l'approche de la lance brûlante. Son visage tout entier se crispait sous l'insupportable douleur que provoquait le contact bouillant de la Gáe Dearg sur sa plaie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des hurlements remplit de souffrance, laissant glisser sur le long de sa joue, une larme de supplice.  
\- Saber..J'ai presque terminé, tiens bon.  
Le noiraud se sentait coupable des plaintes douloureuses du roi britannique, mais cela était indispensable pour favoriser sa guérison. Ses dernière secondes de calvaire semblaient paraître une éternité pour la jeune blonde aux yeux verts. La sueur recouvrait son front, tendis qu'elle récupérait lentement son souffle, gémissant de douleur. L'hémorragie s'était arrêtée, mais le teint d'Arturia pâlissait.  
\- Saber..? Diarmuid posait sa main contre le front de la blessée. Il fut surpris par la température de celui-ci.  
\- Ma parole...Tu es bouillantes !  
Le chevalier s'empressait de passer l'un de ses bras par dessous les jambes de Saber, afin de la porter.  
\- Qu-qu'est ce que tu fais..Lancer..?! Malgré la couleur blanchâtre de sa figure, les pommettes de la blonde virait au rose.  
\- Tu as sans le moindre doute perdu une quantité non négligeable de sang. Je t'emmène au bord du rivage.  
La tête de la blondinette basculait contre le torse de Lancer. Elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur qui dansait. Jetant un dernier regard confus au chevalier des Fianna, elle succombait à l'épuisement en fermant les yeux. Le servant au grain de beauté maudit courait le long du chemin bercé par l'ombre des arbres. Il serrait la contre lui la jeunette affaiblie.

\- Où suis-je ?... Est-ce un rêve ? Bedivere ..? Et cette personne qui l'accompagne c'est..moi ? Ah...Oui, je me souviens maintenant. 


	5. L'après guerre Chapitre 5

Une plaine ornée d'un puissant château de pierre s'élevait devant elle. Le vent soufflait mais il faisait agréablement bon. Cela devait-être le début de l'été. La jeunette au cheveux de blé se voyait courir dans cette vaste étendu d'herbe qui semblait ne jamais finir. Elle était accompagnée d'un garçon à la chevelure d'argent du même âge qu'elle, quinze ans, peut être même seize. Bedivere. C'était comme cela qu'il s'appelait.  
\- Bedivere..Tu m'as toujours suivi où que j'aille...  
La jeune héritière souriait nostalgiquement à la vu de ce souvenir qui demeurait déjà si lointain. Le ciel semblait s'assombrir légèrement. Devant Arturia se tenait un rocher. Bedivere avait disparu, et le vent s'accentuait brusquement. Seul le manche doré d'une épée pointait hors de la roche dont l'étreinte se refermait sur la lame.  
\- Excalibur...  
\- Celui qui retira cette épée deviendra roi de la Bretagne. C'était Merlin qui parlait.  
La fillette au cheveux d'or saisissait l'emmanchure de la dite épée.  
\- En es-tu bien sûre, Arturia ? Questionnait le magicien. En retirant cette épée, tu ne sera plus humaine.  
\- Idiote, ne fait pas ça..Chuchotait le roi d'Angleterre d'une voix mielleuse.  
Arturia, confiante, extirpait en toute grâce la lame légendaire. Un rayon de soleil se posait sur l'épée, dévoilant la densité de son éclat.  
L'enchanteur n'avais pas mentis. La vie d'Arturia n'avait plus rien d'humain depuis ce jour là. Les souvenirs de l'esprit héroïque s'enchaînaient les un après les autres : Camelot, la table ronde, Lancelot, Guenièvre, ... Le passé de Saber défilait sous ses yeux, jusqu'à son dernier combat, la bataille de Camlann. Bedivere se tenait au côté du corps percé de cette dernière, qu'il avait transporté sur la mystérieuse île qu'était Avalon. Il était devenu un bel homme, charismatique et vaillant. Le roi des chevaliers faiblissait de plus en plus. Un vieil arbre dont la mousse chevauchait l'écorce soutenait son corps mourant.  
\- Bedi..vere, Excalibur...Prend la et jette la dans l'eau de la Dame du Lac. Va mon ami..  
La femme qu'elle était devenue se laissait partir, s'abandonnant parmi les arbres gigantesque qui l'entourait. Encore une fois, la blonde se retrouvait au sommet de cette colline couvert de sang et de morts.  
\- Je me retrouve à nouveau ici...  
Les cieux prenaient une coloration rouge/orange tout en se parsemant de nuage gris. Au loin, les vastes prairies de Bretagne parées de sève humaine rendait l'atmosphère lourde et austère alors que dans la tête du roi Britannique résonnait à une voix métallique.  
\- Aaaaaarthuuuuur, Aaaaaaarthuuuuuur ! répétait-elle sans cesse.  
Arturia devinait l'intonation de Lancelot corrompu par la haine. Sa tête allait exploser et son corps devenait lourd. Le passé de la blondinette tournoyait sans relâche dans son esprit, se mélangeant aux appels haineux du chevalier de la table ronde.  
\- Arrêtez...Je vous en prie..Arrêtez vous..Lancelot...Je..!

La servante sentait soudainement quelque chose d'humide et froid se poser sur son front. L'aube se levait avec lenteur. Diarmuid venait de déposer un morceau de tissus mouillé appartenant au pantalon de Saber. Il avait pris soin de l'emporter avec lui avant sa venue au bord de la grande étendue d'eau. Le reste de l'habit déchiré servait de bandage pour la plaie de la servante qui se réveillait peu à peu.  
\- Saber.. ! Le regard du noiraud s'illuminait de joie.  
\- Lancer..?  
La jeune héritière reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Elle distinguait à présent le visage rougit du chevalier qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Celui-ci lui essuyait la figure à l'aide du tissu imbibé d'eau fraîche.  
\- Merci Lancer..ça ira, je me sens déjà mieux, disait-elle d'une douce voix pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur le sol tapissé d'herbes printanières. Le lancier saisissait avec hâte la main droite de damoiselle Pendragon. Les mains chaudes du chevalier sur le dos de la sienne ne laissait pas l'épéiste stoïque.  
\- Lancer, tu..  
\- Arturia Pendragon, acceptes mes excuses. Je n'ai pas su te protéger, si tu savais combien je m'en veux..  
Saber fixait le servant avec étonnement.  
\- Lancer, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu n'y es pour ri..  
\- Non ! Je te l'avais promis ! Et pourtant je...je n'ai pas été capable de..  
Le ton de Lancer se remplissait de remord, son larynx se serrait, tendis que de ses yeux s'écoulait de fines perles salées. La jeune blonde posait avec une certaine tendresse sa main gauche sur la joue couleur cerise de Lancer.  
\- Moi, Arturia Pendragon, héritière d'Uther et roi de Bretagne, j'accepte les excuses du chevalier des Fianna, Diarmuid Ua Duihbne.  
Les mots de cette dernière sonnaient comme le souffle d'une légère brise d'été. Ils reflétaient la douceur et la compréhension de la servante du Graal. Elle afficha un sourire remplit de charme et de timidité qui conquérait le cœur du noiraud. Le soleil se levait, plongeant les deux servants dans un cadre plus qu'idyllique. L'étoile de feu jaillissant du ciel, s'harmonisait avec le pétillement qui habitait les yeux émeraude d'Arturia, s'y perdant dans ceux du chevalier troublé. Il était fasciné par la blondinette. Lui qui la pensait froide et impassible comme elle le démontrait lors des batailles, il découvrait une toute autre facette de cette dernière. Son cœur à présent remplit de gentillesse et d'émotivité ne laissait pas le lancier de marbre.  
\- S-Saber...Tu pleurs..?  
Le regard d'Arturia se stupéfia. Des larmes ? Elle n'avait à aucun moment sentis le poids de ses sanglots déferler sur ses joues rosées. Celle-ci passait alors sa main sur son visage, effaçant les gouttes salées. Le minois du roi chevalier s'assombrissait sous la réminiscence de son rêve.  
\- Désolé Lancer, pourrais-tu...Me laisser seule quelques instants, s'il te plaît ? Questionnait la protagoniste, les yeux perdu dans le vide.  
\- Oh, euh..Comme tu voudras Saber. Je pars à la recherche de nourriture. Ne force pas trop.  
\- Hm.  
Le jeune servant s'en alla en direction de la forêt. Suivant le sentier pavé de terre et de petits cailloux, Diarmuid avait le regard aguerri en quête d'un quelconque mammifère pouvant satisfaire le bout de sa lance aiguisée. Il paraissait serein de l'extérieur, mais dans sa tête, tout se désordonnait. La blondinette aux cheveux d'or faisait valser son cœur parmi le délicat parfum sucré des bourgeons en fleur. De son côté, Saber s'était installée sur une roche émergent au travers de l'eau et du sable granuleux du lac couleur azurite. Ses bras fins encadrait la musculature de ses jambes qu'elle repliait contre son thorax. Le soleil, qui rayonnait de toute part, reflétait sur le gondolement des flots la mine pensive de la servante qui abandonnait ses soupirs dans la douce brume matinale.  
\- Et si Rider avait raison...Non, je ne veux pas devenir un tyran...Changer l'histoire..? Elle lâchait un petit ricanement amer avant de reprendre son monologue. Je ne suis qu'une rêveuse perdue. Moi qui ne voulait que le bien de mon pays, je n'ai pas su le comprendre.  
Le lac commençait à se mouvoir soudainement. Les vagues devenaient de plus en plus fortes, créant des remous dans l'étendue d'eau. Saber leva le regard vers l'horizon.  
\- RADADADADA ! 


	6. L'après guerre Chapitre 6

Des éclaires surgissaient alors du ciel, frappant les vagues qui houlaient davantage. Elles venaient à présent dévorer le rivage à vive allure, tendis que la blonde se dressait face à cette agitation abondante. Au travers de l'écume opaque qui s'évaporait peu à peu, se discernait l'ombre d'un char imposant. La consternation résidait sur le visage de la servante.  
\- Rider ?! S'exclamait-elle tout en se hâtant vers celui-ci qui figurait au milieu du lac. Grâce à la bénédiction de la Dame du lac, Saber avait la capacité de pouvoir se tenir sur n'importe quel corps d'eau, à condition qu'elle soit équipée de son armure. La douleur de sa lésion pesait encore sur sa cuisse gauche, de ce fait, elle se déplaçait avec précaution sur l'étendue d'eau qui se calmait gentiment. Arturia distinguait d'ores et déjà la silhouette du roi des conquérant, Iskandar, ainsi que les deux bœufs qui tiraient son engin roulant. Son ossature imposante et sa grandeur de géant imposait le respect.  
\- Oh, Saber ! S'enthousiasmait-il de sa grosse voix rocailleuse. Arturia arrivait à la hauteur du char qui pouvait lui aussi se maintenir sur l'eau claire et limpide. Elle paraissait minuscule aux côté du roi conquérant.  
\- Rider ? Alors c'était bien toi qu'ai-je aperçu depuis la côte.  
\- Oh ? Pourquoi sembles-tu si surprise ? Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre ! Iskandar marquait une pose de son grand rire chaleureux. Au fait, pourrais-tu me dire où sommes nous ? La jeune blonde soupirait  
\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée..La seule chose qui soit sûre est que la guerre du St-Graal est terminée.  
\- Ohoh, je vois...Saber, j'ai une idée ! Croisons le fer ensemble ! - Croiser le fer ? Maintenant ?!  
\- Allons Saber, ce n'est pas tout les jours que j'aurais l'occasion de me battre avec le roi de Bretagne ! A moins que ta blessure ne te fasse trop souffrir ?  
Le servant à la chevelure rougeâtre démontrait une certaine provocation dans son regard et sa voix. La démarche de l'héritière des Pendragon avait trahie cette dernière au sujet de sa profonde éraillure.  
\- Ne crois pas qu'une simple égratignure comme celle-ci puisse me faire reculer, Roi des conquérant ! Mais devrais-je plutôt te rappeler que tu ne peux sortir de ton char tant que nous sommes sur ce lac ?  
\- Haha, peut importe Saber ! Cette fois-ci, je t'aurais, et ce dans n'importe quelle situation ! Clamait-il, confiant.  
\- Très bien Rider, mais tu ne viendras pas pleurer ta défaite ! Le sourire aguichant au visage et la fierté au cœur, Saber faisait apparaître Excalibur entre ses doigts.  
\- Hum ! Je vois que tu gardes la forme. Parfait ! La servante se reculait de quelques mètres. Elle tenait sa lame à la diagonale avec fermeté. Le roi britannique rassemblait son énergie dans son artefact légendaire, tendis que Rider, lui, guettait le bon moment pour sortir sa carte maîtresse "Ionioi Hetairoi". Ultime, cette attaque transférait tous ceux à la porté du servant dans un autre monde sortant tout droit de son imaginaire. Un "Reality marble". L'épée de Saber s'entoura d'une lumière dorée. Son scintillement demeurait pure et d'une beauté authentique. Arturia levait ainsi la lame rayonnante au dessus de sa tête, venant embrasser le ciel bleuet de sa pointe étincelante.  
\- EX...  
Le servant aux cheveux rouge dégainait à son tour, d'une vivacité certaine, une dague qu'il orientait également vers les cieux.  
\- IONIOI HET...  
\- CALIBUUUUUUUUUUUUR ! Le cris colossal de la blonde libéra le concentré d'énergie qu'avait accumulé Excalibur quelques instants plus tôt. Au même moment, elle abaissait sèchement la dite épée vers le bas face au servant, écartant les vagues qui refluaient vers l'extérieur de sa trajectoire. Iskandar n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se trouvait, lui et son char, projeté à vive allure vers la rive. Une longue traînée de lumière jaune or se dévoilait le temps de quelques seconde parmi le sillage, se dissolvant en direction de la côte. Le silence se rétablissait, offrant un repos aux senteurs fraîchement aromatisées. 


	7. L'après guerre Chapitre 7

Lancer apercevait d'entre les arbres qui jouissaient d'une glorieuse densité, le faisceau de lumière qu'il reconnu au premier coup d'œil.  
\- Saber ?!  
Il se dépêcha de regagner le bord du lac, découvrant avec stupéfaction Rider étalé sur le sol tiède que l'éclat du soleil nourrissait d'une douce chaleur, accompagné de son char en débris.  
\- Iskandar ?!  
\- Yo, Lancer ! Saluait sympathiquement celui-ci.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Hmmm. J'ai encore perdu contre Saber, ahaha !  
Le char en mille morceau disparaissait dans une fine poussière d'argent. La blonde rejoignait les deux hommes sur la terre ferme, d'une démarche boiteuse qu'elle tentait de dissimuler.  
Le soleil se ralliait au Zénith, s'unissant avec la teinte pastel du ciel bleu. L'air se faisait humide et lourd.  
\- Arturia ! Serais-tu inconsciente ?! Tu as encore besoin de repos ! S'excitait le lancier.  
\- N'ait crainte, Lancer. Je peux te l'assurer, même si cette blessure me fait encore souffrir, je vais bien à présent, souriait la jeune blondinette.  
\- Mais quand bien même, fait attention. Je ne souhaiterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque ch...  
\- Oh ! Lancer, Saber, regardez ! Coupait Iskandar plein d'entrain. Il désignait de son index un petit tas composé de fruits, de plantes et de racines qui jonchait sur le sol granuleux.  
\- Ceci est le résultat de ma chasse. Certes, je n'ai point trouvé d'animal dans les parages, il faudra se contenter de cela.  
\- Ce n'est pas très glorieux en effet, mais ça nous suffira pour survivre, rétorquait Saber.  
Le roi des conquérants allumait un feu. Les trois servant s'assaillaient autour des flammes flamboyantes. Rapidement, une ambiance bonne enfant s'installait. Rider, malgré son honorable titre de roi, ne cessait de taquiner la blondinette, qui restait cependant impassible.  
Le chevalier des Fianna les observait attentivement, où plus précisément, il observait Arturia. Jamais il ne l'avait vu rire, jamais il n'aurait pensé la voir pleurer. Il voulait être celui qui lui ferait oublier la douleur de son passé, celui qui la ferait rire de tout ses poumons, celui qui ferait radier d'avantage son doux visage que les remords viennent ravager parfois et surtout, celui qui lui ferait goûter pour la première fois à la saveur de l'amour. Mais elle qui n'avait guère eu le temps d'éprouver ce genre d'émotions, serait-elle prête à accepter ces sentiments ?  
C'est ce genre de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans la boîte crânienne du prestigieux chevalier.  
Un grondement sourd éclatait tout à coup dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait, se couvrant en moins de rien de gros nuages noirs. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattit grossièrement sur les trois recrues du Graal.  
\- 'Manquait plus que ça ! Filons nous mettre à l'abri ! Criait Rider sous cette pluie des plus bruyantes.  
Tout les trois quittaient au pas de course le petit littoral sur lequel ils s'étaient remplie la pense, afin d'entrer dans la vaste forêt qui entourait une partie de l'île toujours méconnue.  
\- Saber, dépêche-toi ! Aboya Rider qui était largement devant la servante. La jeune blonde aux yeux verts, peinait à courir au rythme d'Iskandar et de Diarmuid. Le dit chevalier se stoppait alors.  
\- Roi des conquérants, par devant, nous te rattraperons !  
Lancer se dirigeait vers Arturia, empoignant sa main afin de la tirer dans sa course. Les serviteurs du Graal se séparaient alors dans la densité verdoyante de la forêt.  
Cela faisait maintenant plus un quart d'heure que les deux chevalier courraient à vive allure entre les arbres. La forte pluie fouettaient leur visages ainsi que leurs habits à présent trempés. La britannique s'arrêtait brusquement, coupant le lancier dans son élan. Hors d'haleine, elle prenait appuis sur ses jambes à l'aide de ses bras. Le lancier lui laissait reprendre son souffle, guettant les environs.  
\- Nous avons perdu la trace de Rider. Il faudra trouver un endroit pour s'abriter en attendant que la pluie se calme un peu, proposait Lancer, de sa voix naturellement charismatique.  
\- La moindre que l'on puisse trouver pour le moment serais un arbre avec un assez grand feuillage, suggéra Saber, récupérant son souffle.  
\- Comme celui-là ?  
Le noiraud montrait un grand arbre munis d'un ample feuillage qui laissait difficilement passer les gouttes froides de l'averse.  
\- Ça fera l'affaire.  
Ils se déplaçaient alors, s'abritant sous cet arbre. Saber s'adossait contre le tronc refroidi et humide, frissonnant. Le servant qui lui faisait face l'enlaça au creux de ses larges épaules, lui offrant un peu de chaleur.  
\- Lancer .. ?! S'exclamait la blondinette surprise et confuse. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, tandis que ses joues se réchauffaient malgré la basse température. Le charme magique du noiraud n'avait aucun effet sur elle, et pourtant, elle se sentait toute chose.  
Diarmuid saisissait les fines épaules de l'héritière, afin de la plaquer avec douceur contre l'arbre. Il fixa intensément son visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate pendant quelques secondes, enveloppant le doux minois de cette dernière dans le creux de ses mains. Son cœur battant la chamade, les pommettes aussi rouge que celle de sa dulcinée, il avançait sa tête contre la jeune blondinette, déposant dans la plus fine des tendresse ses lèvres sur celle d'Arturia.


	8. L'après guerre Chapitre 8

La servante, troublée, sentait le froid résidant dans ses membres se dissiper. La tête chaude, le regard plongé dans celui du chevalier qui prenait l'emprise sur ses lèvres fines et délicates, Saber se laissait envahir par la panique.  
\- Lan...Lanc..er.. Tentait-elle d'articuler entre les lèvres du servant, alors que leur salive se mélangeait.  
Elle repoussait de sa main droite le visage du jeune lancier aux cheveux noir ébène.  
\- Saber...Pourquoi ?..  
La blonde détournait sa figure embarrassée.  
\- Il..Il ne faut pas, Lancer...Nous ne pouvons pas..  
La protagoniste n'eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Diarmuid répliquait.  
\- Arturia, nous savons tout les deux que comme moi, tu en as envie ! Ouvre les yeux bon sang... Pourquoi scelles-tu tes propres sentiments ? Pourquoi..Pourquoi as-tu peur ?...  
Saber fixait d'un air consterné l'herbe humide à ses pieds.  
\- Ce..Ce n'est pas ça.. ! Je..  
\- Trouvé !  
Les deux protagoniste sursautaient. C'était Iskandar. Ce dernier avait parcouru de nombreux kilomètres avant de les rejoindre.  
\- Vous en tirez une tête ! Venez, j'ai déniché une grotte suffisamment grande pour nous trois, elle est même abrité par des branchages ! S'enjouait le servant.  
\- Entendu Rider, nous te suivons.  
Les trois serviteurs du Graal marchaient près de vingt minutes avant d'arriver au près de la grotte. Iskandar soulevait les feuillages qui bouchaient l'entrée au trois quart. Diarmuid et Arturia pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de celle-ci.  
La cavité n'était pas particulièrement grande, mais cela suffisait amplement pour trois personnes. Les murs grisonnants s'écorchaient par endroit, tandis que de la mousse verte naissait dans quelques recoins.  
\- Ce sera parfait pour passer la nuit. Il y a même de la paille. Belle trouvaille, Rider ! Clamait Lancer.  
La nuit engloutissait rapidement la voûte céleste tapissée de nuage gris. La pluie ne cessait d'étancher la soif des végétaux qui composait ce labyrinthe de feuilles. Alors que la journée était tiède, il faisait à présent froid. Le crépitement du feu résonnait entre les parois rocailleuse de l'abris des servants. Chacun d'eux s'était installés sur de la paille proche de la source de chaleur. Le roi des conquérant pouvait sentir une certaine tension entre les deux jeunes chevaliers.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Questionna ce dernier.  
\- Nous sommes juste un peu fatigué. Avec toute cette pluie.. répondit Saber.  
\- Oui, en effet. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression de m'épuiser plus qu'à l'accoutumée..C'est étrange, rétorquait Rider tout en baillant.  
La soirée se déroulait dans le plus grand des calme. Rider qui était d'habitude très bavard semblait plus réservé. Les traits de son visage démontrait une grande fatigue. Le feu perdait son éclat, tandis que les trois compagnons s'endormaient sur la paille sèche.  
Au beau milieu de la nuit, le servant au cheveux rouge se réveillait en sursaut.  
\- Saber, Lancer ! Debout ! Vite !  
Les deux servants s'éveillèrent.  
\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de nous réveiller en pleine nuit, Rider, s'exclamait le lancier.  
\- J'ai entendu du bruit ! Ça vient du lac, on dirait une armée !  
\- Une armée..? S'étonnait Arturia  
\- Aller, dépêchez vous !  
Le servant se hâtait dehors, suivis des deux protagonistes. Iskandar marchait avec détermination, affirmant entendre le jacassement d'une armée. Saber et Lancer, qui n'entendait rien, restaient dubitatif.  
\- Qu'elle perte de temps, soufflait Saber.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin au bord du lac reflétant le bleu marine du ciel qui s'était quelque peu dégager. Une odeur d'humidité passaient au travers des narines des servants.  
\- Il n'y a perso..  
Lancer ne pu finir sa phrase qu'Iskandar s'exclamait :  
\- MAGNIFIQUE ! Regardez moi ça ! Mon armée, ici ! Quelle aubaine ! HAHAHA !  
Diarmuid et Arturia se dévisagèrent. Une armée, ici ? Certainement pas ! La petite étendu de sable était complètement déserte.  
\- Rider, divaguerais-tu..? S'inquiétait la blonde.  
\- Arrête ton cirque, roi des conquérant, ça ne fait rire que toi.  
Mais Rider ignorait les paroles des deux servants. Il s'extasiait tout seul, croyant que son armée se tenait devant lui.  
\- Regardez, mes amis. Voici Oceanus ! Enfin nous l'avons trouvé. Partons à sa conquête ! Énonçait ce dernier, désignant le lac. Il s'empressait de s'y approcher, fier et comblé.  
\- Rider ?! Serais-tu fou ! Clamait Saber qui accourait vers lui. Le noiraud retenait alors la servante par le bras. La désolation demeurait sur son visage à l'habitude charmeur.  
\- Lancer ?  
\- Regarde bien, Saber.  
Le chevalier des Fianna indiquait de son index, la longue traîne rouge du servant qui se dirigeait vers l'eau scintillante. Une fine poussière d'argent remplaçait peu à peu la cape de Rider ainsi que lui même, le faisant disparaître sous la lumière du claire de lune.  
\- Impossible..Rider à..  
\- Hm. Il a disparu. Comme s'il venait de mourir. Océanus..? Peut être a-t-il vu son rêve prendre vie avant de quitter ces lieux..  
\- Comment est-ce possible, s'interloquait le roi d'Angleterre, sous le choc.  
\- Aucune idée..Rentrons. Soupirait le noiraud d'un air attristé.  
Les deux protagonistes s'en allait en direction de la grotte. La nuit froide laissait paraître un croissant de lune qui perçait l'obscurité du ciel noir. Diarmuid et la britannique regagnaient en silence leur abris. Un nouveau feu venait tapir les murs de leur ombres immobiles.  
Lancer fixait du coin de l'œil la jeune blonde dont le regard se perdait dans l'éclat orangé du feu. Un état de malaise siégeait entre les deux protagonistes.  
\- Saber...Dis moi...Qu'est-ce qui t'effraye tant..Est-ce moi qui te fais peur ?..  
Arturia hésitait pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de s'expliquer.  
\- Je n'ai jamais su comprendre les personnes qui m'entouraient...Comment..Comment pourrais-je rendre heureux quelqu'un si je n'arrive pas même à le comprendre..Voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas..Je te rendrais malheureux..  
\- Arturia, laisse moi te poser une question... M'aimes-tu ? Éprouves-tu les mêmes sentiments que moi ? 


	9. L'après guerre Chapitre 9

Saber dévisageait du vert de ses yeux le servant.  
\- L-Lancer...  
\- Répond moi, Saber ! Je t'en conjure..  
Les yeux brillants, les joues coloré par sa timidité, la jeune servante sentait sa poitrine se serrer. Elle nourrissait d'air ses poumons, prenant son courage à deux mains.  
\- Mon cœur..À présent il... il ne bat que pour..toi, affirma-t-elle d'une douce voix de miel transportant son amour fleurissant jusqu'au oreilles du chevalier brun. Les mots de sa dulcinée étaient comme enveloppé dans de la soie. Ils sonnaient comme une belle mélodie qu'ont jouerait au piano un soir d'été. Braves et sincères, les paroles de Saber touchaient jusqu'aux abysses de son âme, le noiraud.  
Un large sourire s'encrait sur le visage de Lancer. Ses yeux couleurs noisettes scintillaient de mille éclats. Il se décalait en face d'Arturia, saisissant avec tendresse le menton de la blonde. Il déposait un baiser des plus passionné sur les lèvres sucrées de l'héritière, avant de se rapprocher de son oreille.  
\- Seul ton amour suffira à faire de moi un homme comblé, lui murmurait Diarmuid.  
Le minois de Saber s'éclairait, comme si les paroles prononcées à l'instant par le chevalier venait de briser les chaînes qui avait retenu son cœur prisonnier d'elle même pendant toutes ses années. Tout devenait claire dans sa tête, et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour le servant sonnait comme une évidence.  
Lancer déplaçait ses lèvres avec sensualité contre la nuque d'Arturia. Cette dernière sentait le souffle tiède de Lancer qui descendait toujours plus bas sur sa peau rosée, parcourant le long de ses clavicules jusqu'au début de ses seins. Le temps d'un gémissement, elle se retrouvait allongée sur le sol de pierre froid, Diarmuid se tenant au dessus d'elle. Le regard désireux de celui-ci ne réclamait que la bouche délicate de Saber qui tirait contre elle le visage du chevalier des Fianna. Le contact de leurs lèvres avide de chaleur ne faisait qu'augmenter l'intensité de leurs désire amoureux. Les yeux plongés dans le regard passionné d'Arturia, Lancer glissait à présent l'une de ses mains sous l'étoffe de la jeune servante, frôlant de ses doigts habiles les fines courbes de son corps qui la laissait succomber au plaisir de ses caresses. Les joues de la blondinette qui frémissait se teintaient d'un rouge vif, tandis que le corps du noiraud se collait toujours plus au sien. Leur ombrages autrefois immobiles prenaient vie contre les murs fait de roche grisâtres. Les deux serviteur du Graal s'offraient à présent leur corps dénudés, laissant résonner contre les façades de la cavité des bruissements enivrés d'ardeur.

L'aurore submergeait les cieux qui incarnaient la brillance du soleil. L'air pure répandait l'humide senteur matinale des conifères habitants la forêt, amenant les deux protagonistes à quitter leur sommeil. Les larges épaules de Diarmuid enserraient le dos mince d'Arturia. Cette dernière se tournait dans l'encadrement des bras du noiraud, plaçant ses mains sur son torse musclé, lui vouant un tendre sourire. Le servant lui rendait le dessin qu'affichait ses lèvres, posant l'une de ses mains sur la joue rosée de la blonde.  
\- Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un corps aussi fin que le tien pouvait être pareillement musclé, plaisanta le chevalier.  
\- Ce-ce n'est pas drôle Lancer.. Bougonnait le roi d'Angleterre d'un ton enfantin et gêné avant d'accompagner le lancier dans l'éclat de son rire. Ils s'échangèrent un baiser des plus affectueux avant de se revêtir.  
\- Saber, que dirais-tu d'explorer cette île aujourd'hui ? Il fait beau et ce n'est pas le temps qui nous manques.  
\- Avec plaisir, Lancer.  
Le couple se promenait alors parmi la végétation éclatante. Ils remontaient le sentier de terre qui débouchait sur une généreuse plaine. Un grand kiosque de jardin s'entreposait sur la dense étendue d'herbe printanières que venait faire vibrer la légère brise de saison. Rapidement, la blondinette remarquait de fin cheveux blanc se faire bercer au grès du vent qui soufflait dans le plus grand des calme. Une silhouette svelte et féminine se tenait assise sur l'un des bancs de pierre qu'abritait le kiosque de jardin. Le regard de l'inconnue se tournait vers le roi des chevaliers, enfonçant la couleur rubis de son iris dans les yeux d'émeraude de la servante.  
\- Irisviel ?!  
Saber, stupéfaite, s'empressait d'atteindre la fausse master.  
\- Bonjour Saber, déclarait d'une frêle intonation aiguë la femme caucasienne. Le salut d'Iri refroidissait Saber. Le son de sa voix ne sonnait pas naturel. Quelque chose clochait, et elle s'en rendit compte quand l'apparence de la jeune femme se dissolvait sous son regard, laissant place à une toute autre personne.


	10. L'après guerre Chapitre 10 FIN

Des cheveux mi-longs couleur violine prenait vie sur le visage masculin qui apparaissait sous les yeux stupéfait de Saber. Le corps mince d'Irisviel laissait place à une robuste et imposante armure noir. L'héritière était sous le choc. Celui qui se tenait à présent devant elle n'était autre que Lancelot, plus connu sous le nom de Berserker.  
\- Lancelot...soufflait la servante abasourdie, tandis que son ancien compagnon se levait brusquement.  
La blonde se reculait de quelques pas en arrière mais l'étreinte de la main du chevalier de la table ronde se refermait sur son cou. D'un regard remplit de corruption, le servant aigris soulevait avec aisance la masse osseuse d'Arturia dont l'air manquait.  
\- Ô roi d'Angleterre, Arthur Pendragon, moi qui vous ai autrefois trahi, j'avais besoin de votre jugement. Cependant, vous m'avez pardonner, sans chercher à l'expiation de mes pêchers. J'avais besoin de vos mots. De votre punition.  
Il plongeait son regard haineux dans les yeux de Saber.  
\- Lan..celot...Pourquoi..? Articulait-elle avec difficulté.  
Une lance rouge traçait un sillon dans les airs avant de venir se planter brusquement dans l'avant bras du servant corrompu. Celui-ci relâchait alors la nuque de Saber, qui retombait sur les genoux, récupérant son souffle.  
La Gáe Dearg disparaissait de la chair de Lancelot pour réapparaître dans la paume de la main du lancier.  
\- Berserker...Hm..Je t'attends, affirmait sûr de lui Diarmuid.  
\- Attends Lancer, je...Je crois qu'il serait mieux que tu me laisses régler mes différences avec lui.  
\- Comme tu voudras, Saber. Mais si la situation te serais défavorable, sache que je ne pourrais retenir mes coups. Répondait le chevalier des Fianna.  
\- Entendu.  
Le jeune roi faisait apparaître avec prestance son armure sur ses épaules ainsi que son épée légendaire entre ses mains. Elle s'adressait à Lancelot :  
\- Toi qui désir à présent expier tes pêchers, ce combat sera ton jugement. En garde !  
Les chevaliers et autre fois compagnons, se mirent en position de combat. Saber laissait derrière elle les émotions qui la liait par le passé avec son ami. La bataille débutait, et déjà les étincelles se faisait voir. La ténacité d'Arturia et la haine de Lancelot offrait un affrontement digne des règles de la chevalerie. Lancer, quant à lui, ne pouvant que rester ébahi devant la magnificence de ce combat. Le jeune bourgeon fleurissant qu'était la blondinette en dehors du champs de bataille devenait une redoutable lionne furibonde. Pas une seule fois elle ne laissait prendre l'avantage à son opposant qui s'avérait aussi coriace qu'elle.  
Le temps défilait mais le tintement de leur épée ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant. Le roi d'Angleterre profitait de l'attaque frontale du servant pour esquiver cette dernière avec habileté, avant de se précipiter vers l'abdomen de Lancelot, le transperçant brusquement du long de sa lame légendaire. Le corps de son ami se laissait tomber contre le sien, avant de disparaître dans une poussière d'argent. L'expression de l'héritière demeurait pleine de culpabilité à la vue d'Excalibur tâchée du sang de son ancien ami.  
\- Saber, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait, cesse de t'en vouloir, réconfortait le noiraud en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa dulcinée.  
\- Magnifique, hahaha !  
Les deux protagonistes se retournaient. Leur yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
\- Ne faites pas cette tête, voyons.  
Le rire hautain du servant doré résonna dans le vent.  
\- Archer...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! S'exclamait Arturia.  
\- Saber, quel dommage que nous nous sommes fait interrompre l'autre jour.  
Un sourire pervers se dessinait sur le visage du blond.  
\- Gilgamesh, je t'ai pourtant transpercé...  
\- Hahaha ! Ne va pas croire qu'une misérable lance comme la tienne suffirait à m'achever, mécréant ! Toute fois..Aujourd'hui, je vous fais l'honneur de ma présence. Que diriez vous d'en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux endroit ?  
\- Pourquoi nous le dirais- tu ?  
\- Saber. Je dois dire que ce petit spectacle entre Berserker et toi m'a rendu d'humeur charitable. Alors, que décidez vous ? Ricanait le roi Babylonien.  
Arturia et Diarmuid s'échangeait leur regard pendant un bref instant.  
\- Nous t'écoutons, Gilgamesh.  
\- Sage décision, mécréant. Bien. Je vais donc vous révélez le secret qui pèse sur cette île. Pour ne pas disparaître, il lui faut de l'énergie, de la mana. Votre mana.  
Le minois des deux servants s'allumait.  
\- Ça veut dire que...Rider à disparu car toutes ses réserves de mana étaient épuisée...?  
\- Quelle perspicacité, Saber, déclarait Gilgamesh sur un ton méprisant.  
\- Mais alors...Nous allons aussi disparaître ..! Clamait Lancer, d'un air effaré.  
Le servant d'or riait au éclat, laissant sa moquerie déferler face aux visages abasourdis des chevaliers.  
\- Ça n'a rien de drôle, Archer ! Criait Arturia avec agressivité.  
\- Hahaha ! Décidément, je ne me lasserais jamais de voir vos têtes de chien abattue ! Sur ce.  
Le roi de Babylone se laissait disparaître dan une fine nuée de paillette doré.

Le chemin du retour pour les deux servants amoureux se faisait dans une ambiance chagrinée. Eux qui avaient enfin trouvé le bonheur devrait bientôt se séparer.  
\- Hé, Saber, profitons du temps qu'ils nous reste, d'accord ?  
La voix chaleureuse du lancier embaumait le cœur attristé de la jeune blonde.  
\- Cela va de soit, Lancer, lui répondait-elle d'une voix mielleuse.  
Les protagonistes rejoignaient la rive sablonneuse afin d'y passer la soirée. Lancer s'occupait du feu, tandis que l'héritière des Pendragon ôtait sa robe bleu roi, plongeant son corps élancé dans l'eau claire du lac qui reflétait l'orange du ciel habité par le crépuscule tombant. Il ne se fut pas tarder pour que Lancer rejoigne cette dernière, en lui sautant dessus, coulant l'entier de son petit corps sous l'eau. Saber, qui refaisait surface quelques seconde après, riait comme une enfant en compagnie de celui qu'elle aimait. L'éclat sincère de son rire ne rendait le chevalier des Fianna qu'on ne peut plus joyeux. Il saisissait les bras de la blondinette, la tirant vers lui. Arturia passait dès lors ses bras derrière la nuque du servant qui flottait avec aise dans le lac. Mais un détail brisait soudainement leur romance. Le noiraud attrapait l'une des mains de Saber, fixant alors sa peau qui semblait démontrer une certaine transparence.  
\- Saber..Ta main, tu...  
Le regard d'Arturia se figeait. Sa silhouette toute entière commençait à se dissiper, tout comme Diarmuid à présent.  
\- Non...Non...Je ne veux pas disparaître, je...Je veux rester avec toi ! S'écriait la jeune servante, qui pleurait à chaude larme.  
La figure rongée par la douleur, Lancer s'emparait du visage apeuré de la blonde.  
\- Je serais là, toujours ! Je vais rester avec toi, et toi avec moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Nous resterons à jamais ensemble, déclarait d'une voix sanglotante qu'il essayait de cacher, le jeune chevalier.  
Saber, qui se calmait peu à peu, hocha la tête, sentant alors les lèvres tendre du noiraud se poser sur les siennes.  
\- Lancer..Je..t'aime, lui murmurait-elle.  
Il souriait.

De leur corps devenu poussière, les deux servants regagnaient les cieux bercé d'un doux vent à l'effigie de leur sentiments. Sur le sol tapissé de sable, les bras croisé, une tignasse blonde faisait son apparition. Un long rire moqueur retentissait une dernière fois au travers de ce climat printanier. 


End file.
